kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Daventry
I had to modify the original discussion on the apparent contradictions between MOE and previous King Quest Daventry Castle locations due to more information from manuals, games, King's Quest Companion and official hint guides discussing the geography of Daventry, and location of the castle as seen throughout most of the series. For example an expanded story of Alexander's kidnapping placed his cradle inside of the castle nursery, but a couple of other references said it was near Lake Maylie(some of those same sources said that the northern castle wall was next to Lake Maylie). So to reconcile the references it has to be assumed that the castle nursery is near the northern wall, therefore along the shores of Lake Maylie. However that causes issues with MOE Daventry where we don't really see any of the KQ1 lakes at all, and the manual for the game says the Connor's community is "outside of Daventry" under the "Kingdom of Daventry" section(one has to ask what they meant by it being outside of Daventry yet being part of the kingdom of Daventry). I think its highly certain that the designers of KQ8 didn't really intend to truly reference Daventry as it was shown in previous games, and probably just decided to create a new vision of Daventry from scratch that would work with the limitations of their game engine, even if it was inconsistent with previous games. Its possible that the Castle Daventry behind the secret passage where you find the petrified Graham is actually intended to be the same castle as seen in previous games, even if its physically inconsistent with all previous versions of the castle. Though on the other hand they may have intended the old castle keep to be the old Castle Daventry seen throughout the games. If you look at it from the moat side, it vaguely resembles the front of the castle seen in previous games. But its location is pretty inconsistent with Daventry as seen in the previous games, and in other source material. The only way to know what was intended would be to get a hold of some of the designers of the game, and see if they remember what was going through their mind when they designed the MOE layout. I've done my best to try to reconcile the various sources inconsistencies with plausible explanations, but understand that in some instances it can be very difficult to explain every detail away.Baggins 19:14, 22 September 2005 (EDT) :Note: its not simply about 'explaining away inconsistencies' but explaining within the context of 'canon' facts as they appear in various sources (avoiding fan fiction). Even still there are many inconsistiences that remain between various 'canon', I prefer to say 'official' sources. So that is to say there maybe something that appears to be an inconsistency at first appearance, but a fact given in an official source elsewhere may offer an explanation directly or indirectly. So a certain level of speculation and linking is allowed. With bigger more detailed discussion about the inconsistencies in the 'behind the scenes' section.Baggins (talk) 02:49, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Castle position in KQ8 Redirecting this discussion to Talk:Kingdom of Daventry.